1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and communication a method thereof, in particular with respect to a communication device having an automatic reply function and a method for performing automatic reply thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the technology progression, electronic products are out with the old to make way for the new, especially, those which are fresher, such as the commonly-used smart mobile phones, are more popular to the public.
Smart mobile phone, which is the so-called Smartphone, is regarded as the collective appellation of a cellular phone installed with better operating capability and function than traditional. At present, most people have one or more smart communication products which not only have the common communication function, but also are carry-on and capable of executing works and performing multimedia function.
The existing smartphone is further capable of providing user with various setting modes, such as normal mode, car mode and so on an so forth which enable the user easily taking a phone call while dealing with matters. If the user is unable to answer the phone call, call forwarding function can therefore be set, so that the incoming call will be forwarded to another gadget or voicemail.
Nonetheless, no matter which mode is set, it is a troublesome matter that manual setting is inevitable to the user. The existing call forwarding function can only forward incoming call to another gadget or voicemail, and results that the caller is unable to realize the reason of the unanswered call, and if the incoming call belongs to an important one or is dialed by relative or friend, the caller may worry about the unknown situation.